Marble League 2017 Qualifiers
The qualifiers for Marble League 2017 took place on 23rd June 2017. The Savage Speeders, Mellow Yellow, Thunderbolts and Team Momo had already pre-qualified as they came first, second, third and fourth respectively in Marble League 2016. 16 other teams entered the qualifiers to try to get themselves a place in Marble League 2017. The qualifiers saw the introduction of 4 new teams: the Jungle Jumpers, Midnight Wisps, Shining Swarm, and Quicksilvers. The qualifiers consisted of four events: Relay Race, Sand Race, Block Pushing, and a Funnel Spin event identical to the one in the Hubelino Tournament 2016. Event 1: Relay Race The first event of the Marble League 2017 Qualifiers, the Relay Race, was held on the 23rd of June 2017. Event The Relay Race returns from Marble League 2016 although in a different form. This year the track is made from Hubelino rather than Skyrails. One marble from each team rolls down part of a track as quickly as they can. They then crash into the next marble setting them off to complete their part of the race. The fourth marble in the team will complete the final part of the course. The quicker the team, the more points they earn. Heats Heat 1 Heat 2 Heat 3 Heat 4 Results Event 2: Sand Race The second event of the Marble League 2017 Qualifiers, the Sand Race, was held on the 23rd of June 2017. Event In this event based on the Sand Marble Rally, two heats of 8 individual marbles race down a sand track. The marbles are then ranked based on fastest time down the track. Heats Heat 1 Heat 2 Results Standings After Event Event 3: Block Pushing The third event of the Marble League 2017 Qualifiers, Block Pushing, was held on the 23rd of June 2017. Event Block Pushing is based on the Block Push from the Hubelino Tournament 2016. In this event, four teams roll down a track into a block and push it as far as they can. The further the push, the higher the team is ranked. If a block is knocked out of the track, the team is disqualified. Heats Heat 1 Heat 2 Heat 3 Heat 4 Results Standings After Event Event 4: Funnel Spin The fourth and final event of the Marble League 2017 Qualifiers, the Funnel Spin, was held on the 23rd of June 2017. Event The Funnel Spin is based on the Funnel Spinning from the Hubelino Tournament 2016. In this event, one marble from each team must roll through a track made of six funnels. The longer you stay in the funnels, the higher ranked you will be. In each heat, 8 marbles compete against each other. Heats Heat 1 Heat 2 Results Standings After Event Standings Standings After Each Event Overall Standings :█ The team won a gold medal. :█ The team won a silver medal. :█ The team won a bronze medal. :█ The team did not qualify for Marble League 2017. Category:Events Category:Marble League Category:Marble League 2017 Category:Marble League 2017 Episodes